I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Companion story to Tiny Dancer set almost 20 years before the Avengers. Clint Barton is just a boy who ran away to the circus that is now renown for his use of a bow and arrow. That is until he meets Natalia Belova, a newcomer to the circus. Falling for this predatory woman leads Clint to a life of Thievery and crime that also reveals dark secrets about the place he calls home.
1. Chapter 1

_Spring 1993_

Clint sat in his nest, looking around the tent as he tried to figure out how he was going to carry out his newest trick. He was about to practice with his bow when he saw two people enter. One he knew, obviously since he was the circus' manager; but the other was a mystery. She was beautiful, red fiery hair in a messy ponytail and her figure showing through the baggy jeans and over shirt she wore. Barton guessed that she was about a few years older than him.

Watching in the silence of the otherwise empty tent, Clint was still unable to pick up any sound coming from the conversing party. He could only guess that since she was speaking to Maynard, she was either a new vendor or she was looking for a job. They didn't pick up many people lately, the whole traveling circus thing seeming to become a thing of the past.

They talked for a few minutes more, shaking hands and both exiting. Clint picked up his bow and set the arrow. He cleared his mind and shot the arrow on an exhale, hitting the target set up on the up level of the stands just over where the heads of the audience would be. He'd need to practice with the whole show set up, but he left the nest, sliding down a rope and landing in the net set up under the trapeze swings.

* * *

Natasha walked behind the circus manager, being led to the trailer of the 'bearded' lady. A back pack was on her back, containing all the things that she had on her. She looked around, wondering when her life had decided that this was where she would end up at a place like this. It wasn't very sanitary and everyone she passed seemed to stop to watch her. Many were big and she could almost smell the distrust coming from them. _Not much different from home, is it?_

They finally made it to a relatively nice trailer. Well, it was better than a few that she had passed; most of which she could smell alcohol and drugs coming from the open windows. This trailer was newer, probably about 5 years old. She could smell something cooking, the aroma completely America: greasy fats and cheap meat. Maynard, the name the Manager told her to call him, knocked on the door and a rather large and beardless woman opened the door.

"G' morning Dolores." He said, some kind of mixed accent that Natasha couldn't place coming from his mouth. "This here is Natalia; she's goin' to be joinin' us. Until we find somethin' bettah, she's gonna be stayin' with ya." The statement was a command, though Natasha knew that if the other woman said so it wasn't going to happen.

To her almost surprise, the woman (Dolores) just nodded, "Come on hun. I just started some lunch, you can join me." Her voice had a Southern accent, making Natasha think of an old Southern grandmother she once saw in on a television in an appliance store once.

Natasha nodded, making her way into the trailer. The inside of the trailer was homely. There was a stove, where two burgers cooking on a skillet and a few knickknacks lying around. The windows were covered with yellow lacy curtains, the blinds up a breeze coming through. The furniture was scarce, just a couch attached to a wall and a table opposite the couch with two bench seats and some plates set in the center. A door towards the back was open showing a bedroom. Another was shut, but obviously was the bathroom.

"Take a seat, the food will be done in a bit." Dolores said, going to the stove and flipping the burgers.

Natasha sat down on the couch, "Thank you." She said, her Russian accent only slightly dusting her words. "This is a nice home you have."

"Thank 'e very much. I try my hardest." The other woman said with a smile. "So, where are you from? We don't get new comers very often."

Natasha thought for a moment, wondering where she should say she was from. She hadn't had a real place to call home in a long time, not since the war. "Stalingrad was where I was born, but I've been more or less traveling since I was a child." The best lies were those based on truth, she remembered from her training.

"Russia then?" Dolores said, "This is a rather long way from home. What is Maynard gonna have you doing here?"

"He's not sure yet." Natasha said, "I was a trained as a ballerina back home, but I can do acrobatics and trapeze."

"We could use some more trapeze workers." Dolores said, getting out some jars from the fridge and putting them on the table. "They've been having people stand in for the shows since Helena left."

"That's what Maynard told me." Natasha said, "He seemed rather happy when I talked to him."

"The man probably is. Buck has been giving him grief 'cause Clint was helping out too much." Dolores said.

Natasha wanted to laugh. She'd run across woman like this many times. Grandmotherly types that with the right smile would spill state secrets to a pretty young face. "Well, if I can help out any, it's good."

"Of could." Dolores nodded, taking burgers off. There was a knock on the door and Dolores put another frozen patty on the skillet before opening the door.

There was an exchange of words from the outside, Natasha hearing a young male voice saying, "Hey granny. Can you spare some food to feed a hungry boy?" The voice was very familiar in speaking.

There was a laugh from Dolores as she told the owner of the voice to come in. "You can also meet the new girl." It only took a moment for Dolores and the new comer to come in and Natasha saw a blond man, probably in his early twenties but no older than 25. "Clint this is Natalia. She's gonna be probably working trapeze."

Natalia stood up as they entered, standing at her full height. There was something in Clint's eyes as he looked at her. She was prepared for this, she knew that circus people didn't trust others well; but this look wasn't like those she received from the others on her walk to Dolores' trailer. Yes, there was a hint of questioning in the boy's eyes; but there was something else, something that bordered on attraction. This, she thought to herself, was something she was more accustomed to seeing. He smiled, putting his hand out he said, "A pleasure to meet you, Natalia. I hope you enjoy your time with us." The greeting was formal, something you'd hear meeting someone on the street.

"Likewise, Clint." She said, copying the tone that the other had used, shaking his hand firmly. Clint seemed surprised by the strength in her hand; nodding as she released and sitting on the far bench seat.

* * *

**_So this is a companion story for my Avengers Story, Tiny Dancer. I plan on having two stories, this one set before the Avengers and the next set after, following the timeline of the other story._**

**_Obviously this is a Clintasha story. I simply love their relationship and so I wanted to try out what could happen in my universe. I'm going to change a bit of the back story (obviously) and have them meet at the Circus and since I really like the idea of the Circus of Crime; it's going to play a large role in this story._**

**_Emm... I'm going to add Trickshot (Buck Chisholm) and Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) to this, which should be fun :D_**

**_Also, Tiny Dancer should be updated by Wednesday._**

**_Be sure to let me know what you think. Reviews are awesomely spectacular, and so are Favourites and Follows. XD_**

**_Also, I've named this Earth, Earth-5284 (1, because it spells my name and 2 cause that doesn't exist in the Marvel Universe :D)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a very exciting night here at the [insertnameofcircus]." Maynard said his hat very odd to Natasha's eyes. "Not only do we have a brand new archery show from our resident archers, the Amazing Trickshot and his protégé Hawkeye; but I'm also excited to introduce a new addition to our troupe." There was a round of applause from the audience.

Natasha took a deep breath, standing near the south entrance to the tent. People were watching her; one particularly attractive woman she believed was a tightrope walker was giving her the stink eye. She took a deep breath as she heard Maynard continue.

"This new performer is as mysterious as she is beautiful. So without further ado, I introduce you to Natalia, our new Black Widow of the trapeze."

There was a round of applause from the crowd as Natasha came out, doing a black hand spring as she came to the center ring to join Maynard. There was a cat calls as she was seen in the spotlight, her form fitting black bodysuit seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. She was almost surprised that she was honestly enjoying the cheers; it was like when she danced, all eyes were on her just waiting for her to perform.

She found herself waving to the crowd, the smile on her face not as forced as she thought it would be. The crowd died down a few seconds later. Maynard immediately started to speak again, "Now, let's begin tonight's festivities." There was a momentary pause and Natasha heard the snap of a bowstring and saw an arrow fly from the main post of the tent. It hit a target just above the head of the topmost bleachers. There was an explosion of light from the top of the tent, crowd gasping in surprise. Natasha's eyes never left the spot that the arrow was shot from and she saw a figure come from what looked like a crow's nest situated just under the tent's tarp.

The figure seemed to jump from the nest, flipping effortlessly to shoot another arrow before landing on a net set under the tight rope. She was momentarily distracted from watching the bowman as more pyrotechnics went off, drowning the tent in a faint purple light. Suddenly everything went dark, and Natasha made her way back to the dressing area.

As soon as she entered, though, she half just wanted to leave. The other females there, though she was almost certain that at least one of them wasn't completely of either gender, gave her such a look to scare any other person. Natasha just brushed it off, knowing that she didn't need to upset anyone more than her presence seemed to all ready do.

"It's so like Barton to try and out stage everyone." She heard a voice to her right say, the tone laced with malice. "Just because Buck chose him to be his little lapdog, doesn't mean that Maynard should let him hog the spot light."

"Shut up, Marcy." Another voice said this voice like that of a person who'd smoked for years. "Just because you were wrong about him when you said he'd actually not just screw you and leave you don't mean you can bad mouth the boy."

Natasha shook her head, not wanting hear any more of this trivial drama. This was one thing about Red Room that she enjoyed. There was no real teen angst. Everyone was too busy to care about anything but the training. Yeah, a few girls had relationships with others, mostly amongst themselves, but no one really gave a damn as long as it didn't interfere with training.

But it seemed everywhere she looked in America, only thing people cared about was who you were or weren't screwing. Tabloids seemed to line aisles, telling every action 'celebrities' took. Natasha would never understand.

Looking back out at the show, Natasha watched as the Stink-eyed tightrope walker performed. She wasn't bad, but her form was off. Natasha watched as she almost lost her balance, the balance stick drifting to the right a bit too far. Natasha inwardly groaned when she righted herself, the routine turning boring as to avoid another near fall.

Bored out of her skull, she almost missed the shadow moving across the back of the bleachers. There was many of them, Natasha soon realised, each of them seeming to be stationed for a purpose. Watching, she moved away from the entrance and along the shadowed tent. She found herself poised in a good position to watch the shadows, which turned out to be a few of the musclemen who she saw setting up the tent; when Maynard's voice started to speak again, "Let's hear it for our daring Mistress of the High wire." There were cheers from the crowd which soon quieted as a line of clowns entered from the East Entrance. "Now, my friends here will entertain you while we set up for our next performance."

Natasha watched, suddenly surprised as it seemed that the circle on Maynard's hat started to spin. The tent soon became quiet, save for the clown's music and a few crying babies. Natasha turned to look at the bleachers, where the musclemen were taking the jewelry and emptying the purses of the audience.

_So that's your game, is it? Well, looks like this won't be as mundane as I thought. _Natasha mused, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

* * *

I know this is short, but I wanted to get this out... Bit blocked on this... And Tiny Dancer.


End file.
